


Lucky Diaz

by jodles04



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x15, Christopher has a hamster, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta'd, Post-3x15, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodles04/pseuds/jodles04
Summary: “You can’t send him back!”Post 3x15 (Eddie Begins)The story of Christopher's hamster.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310





	Lucky Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set post-3x15. It has established Buddie, Christopher and an adorable three-legged hamster named Lucky. It's just something my mind spilled out. Enjoy!

“You can’t send him back!”

Eddie looked from his son - who was standing with his crutches, a mischievous look on his features - to his boyfriend who stood behind him smirking. He had been covering a shift for a fellow firefighter, leaving his two favorite boys alone for the day. The moment he spotted their respective looks - and released there had been a suspicious lack of contact throughout his shift - he knew that they were up to something. 

“Chris, it’s too late to send Buck back,” Eddie replied, earning a laugh from his son and a mock glare from Buck. He placed his rucksack down, eyes scouting across the room to see anything misplaced. The last time the two had that look about them, Buck had somehow located every blanket and sheet in the house and made the two a fort. That had only been a week ago, leaving the two together was a danger to his mental health at times. 

“Not Buck, daddy,” Christopher replied. “Lucky!”

With that, he moved slowly towards his bedroom, still grinning. Eddie watched his son slowly disappear, as the word ‘Lucky’ circled in his mind. His eyes narrowed, as he turned towards the younger man, who started to look a little sheepish. In the years the two had been best friends (and the three months they had officially called themselves boyfriends) Eddie had seen that look numerous times. 

“Don’t tell me you got him a dog,” Eddie said, a pang of nerves rushing through him. He adored dogs, but he didn’t have time to look after one. Between raising Christopher, his work schedule, and wrangling Buck he had no time for a pet. Christopher had yet to truly understand that, and at Christmas for the past two years, a pet of some form had been on his wish list. Eddie had started to tell him that Santa couldn’t bring live animals on the sleigh, which just about brought him some time. 

“It’s not a dog,” Buck replied. Eddie felt some relief before he realized the words which Buck had actually spoken. 

“Buck, what did you do?!”

Buck groaned as he ran his hand at the back of his head. 

“Chris wanted to see some animals… so I took him to that new pet shore a few blocks over…” he broke off as Eddie groaned himself. “...we were just gonna look. I know!” He stopped Eddie from speaking. “I was stupid. We can’t get Chris away from the zoo without him wanting to adopt every animal. He just… he fell in love with it so quickly. It has been at the store since it was born, no one wanted him. Then Chris looked at me with those eyes…”

“Evan, you need to become immune to them,” Eddie replied, the man's first name slipping out. There was still one question on his mind. “What did you get him?”

Buck nodded, and the two made their way towards Christopher’s bedroom. Eddie first spotted the large, green-based cage on the dresser. Christopher was standing next to it, peering down at something small, brown and fluffy. It was curled up asleep, amongst its bedding. A small, nocturnal hamster was now underneath the Diaz roof. 

  
  


“He has three legs, dad,” Christopher said, turning to face him. “He needed his forever home. Can we keep him? Bucky said he would help me. Please?”

Eddie caved. 

He knew that he would, the moment he saw his son's eyes. 

“I’m not looking after it.” 

Christopher and Buck both cheered, and Eddie just let out an amused laugh. Buck took a step closer to him, as Christopher carried on analyzing his new pet. They touched shoulders, as Buck leaned in to keep his voice from the young boy. 

“He was born with three legs. He’s perfectly healthy otherwise. They’ve been having a hard time finding him a home. The store worker told me no one wanted a ‘ _defective_ ’ animal.” Buck’s tone was touched with anger at the word. “Chris fell in love instantly. They were shocked when I said he would take him. Think they were happy to have him leave.”

Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck and brought him in for a kiss. 

“I love you, Buck.” He said, wondering how they had ended up finding each other. Their family was now completed. As Buck returned the sentiment, Eddie wondered how he could convince the man to move in full time. There was really no point in paying two sets of bills, after all...

\--

A week later, Buck awoke in the master bed with Christopher by his side. The boy had been clingy, especially towards his father, after he had overheard about Eddie’s time underground. Chimney, who had not realized the boy was in earshot, had received hell from Maddie and Hen for the nightmares which had crept back. Buck had spent most of his nights there, to look after both his Diaz boys as best he could. 

He stood, stretching for a moment as he wondered where Eddie had gone. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Buck spotted the time - 4 am - and noticed a light from the gap at the door. He stumbled his way out of the room, finding the cause of the light to be the flicker of the television. Eddie was sitting on the couch, head slumped to the side as he slept. He seemed peaceful, for the first time since the rescue. 

Buck was about to wake him, to bring him back to bed, when he noticed a small lump on the firefighter’s shoulder. 

Lucky, the brown three-legged hamster Eddie had promised not to look after, was sleeping soundly in a ball. Buck chuckled quietly, not wanting to disturb either of them. Lucky, who had slept by Christopher’s side during a nightmare the night before, was now protecting the elder Diaz also. It was at that moment Buck knew that Lucky the hamster would be a beacon of light in the Diaz household, for as long as his little life would allow him to be so. 

  
  
  



End file.
